Blast From the Past
by thefanficwriter6
Summary: ...dang it I cant think of a thing to write for a summery. I suppose that this is the first chapter and that Nyidia is finally not shutting herself off from the world anymore, kinda like Japan did I guess. yeah idk what to put here sorry. read it and you'll find out. its rated teen for a few cuss words. people are very easily insulted. sad, sad, sad.
1. prologue

She stared in shock as her eyes met the carnage of ships dashed upon the rocks, the corpses of their crew draped and scattered across them. Nyidia had only been gone for a few years. When she had left her seas had been a happy, peaceful, beautiful place, her people just the same; but this, this was positively barbaric!

Nyidia turned her head sharply as a sound of a pained groan broke the silence. The man, battered and bloody, looked upon Nyidia and his eyes filled up with rage and burning hatred and prejudice. "Do… ugh… Do you see?!" he spat out, his pain evident in his voice. "Do you see what your kind has done to me; to my people!? Are you quite satisfied now, you little BITCH!?" Nyidia's eyes filled up with tears. Of course he was angry, he had every right to be. This knowledge was a pain in her heart. "I… I didn't…" She froze as she saw his limp body slip into the water. She dived down after him. Not another one; she would not let another landey die now that she was here again!

_***Arthur's POV***_

The water was cold, then again perhaps it wasn't. He was so far gone now he could no longer trust his judgment of hot and cold.

So this was death, huh? It wasn't at all what he'd thought it would be. He'd always thought would be much more dramatic, or at least painful. No, the pain had been gone for a while now, and had left him with this kind of numbness in all parts of his body. In fact, it actually felt quite good. His body felt lighter than it had ever been, his head was clear, he felt no fear nor any other emotion; it was wonderful.

Time seemed to slow and almost stop as he drifted downward into the dark abyss of the sea, giving himself plenty of time to reflect. He thought of that siren most. Perhaps he had been too harsh of the child. After all, that was just how the world works, and she didn't seem at all as monstrous as the other sirens who had attacked them. Had she been among them? It had all happened so fast he doubted he could've identified any of them, not that it mattered much now. Still he was sad that at the end of his life, which had been filled with hatred, his last words had been brimming with the exact same thing. He reflected the pain that had been in her eyes. He suddenly wished could go back in time to that moment. If he could have done that, he would've done it differently. He would've smiled for her and put on a brave face to make her think he wasn't in pain. He would've told her it was alright, and that she had done nothing wrong and what she had done was all in the past and forgiven. But no, he took that hateful front of his to the grave with him.

'_One more chance…'_ he prayed silently. _'Oh, please, if there is a God out there, just grant me one more chance to make it right…'_

And with that he blacked out, his last sight being that of a silhouette racing towards him.

_***Back to Nyidia's POV***_

Nyidia frantically shook the tattered blonde man. "Oh, please! Please, please, please don't do this to me! No, no, no, no!" Still he would not breathe. Nyidia felt tears stream down her face, a rare experience for a nyad, as they were almost always under water. The pain her throat was almost unbearable. She put her ear to his chest; nothing. "No…" she whispered before burying her head in his chest and screaming out in a desperate plea. "PLEASE, GOD, DON'T DO THIS! I'LL GIVE UP ANYTHING; ANYTHING AT ALL! JUST NAME IT!" She rubbed her tearful face into the once-wounded man's chest with a mantra of begs on her lips.

**BA-DUMP**

**BA-DUMP**

Nyidia froze. Could it be? Another set of thumps from his chest were heard and Nyidia's tears increased; he was alive! Thank goodness! Nyidia jumped as she felt a large hand reach up and stroke her head. Not only was he alive, but he was awake! The nyad people had always kept solitary to anything save for each other, and in doing so had avoided war for centuries. No nyad had ever been this close to a landey.

"Shhhhh…hush now…" Nyidia was shocked at the comfort he was bestowing on her. Her elder sister, Sirenie, had always assured her that his kind were the worst, most heartless creatures imaginable. She looked up at him, tears still falling like rain, and was immediately met by the pools of bright, vivid green that were staring down at her. Never in her life had she seen such a lovely shade.

He seemed to be equally impressed. His eyes had widened and his jaw was slacked slightly.

This was when guilt resettled itself into Nyidia's heart. She didn't deserve to look into his eyes, didn't deserve to be shown such affection. She really didn't deserve for him to look at her that way. He thumbed one of her tears away from her cheek. She couldn't take this anymore! "I…" He didn't get a chance to finish his statement before his savior was jerking her body around and diving back into the depths.

"No, wait!" Arthur jumped up but, feeling incredibly dizzy, immediately fell to his knees. "Please, don't go!"

Underneath the water Nyidia swam as fast as she could. She could hear his cries, but she simply couldn't face him again. Her tears joined the ocean as she swam faster and faster home. A new determination filled her heart. She would take care of this. Those who dared to tarnish her good name and brutally massacre all those people would pay dearly! She would see to it! But that still wouldn't change the blame she felt for this genocide. If only she'd have been there, this never would've happened.


	2. Chapter 1

Nyidia stood outside in the hallway. She wondered if it was possible to turn around and run away. She had to admit that course of action did not come without its own appeal. No; she had remained hidden long enough! It was time for the world to know she existed!

The door opened making her jump. "Hey, dude!" She rolled her eyes; she sometimes wondered if she would ever understand the landies' slang. "We're ready for you, man!" She nodded politely at the loud blonde-haired nation. She took a deep breath and let it out. Well, no turning back now.

America slapped a hand on Nyida's shoulder, making her wince. "Hey, dudes, this is Nyidia, the new country I was telling you about!" Nyidia smiled politely. "Alrighty then! With introductions over, just pick a chair and we can get started!"

Nyidia scanned the table for people she specifically did NOT want to sit by. (oh come on, we've all done it.) One stuck in her distaste, a male blonde nation who kept going 'oh-ho-ho-ho' over and over again, whatever that meant. She noticed an empty seat next another blonde nation with his head down looking at some papers. Eh, he looks friendly enough, or at the very least less likely to stalk and or rape me. She walked up to him, the other nation beginning to pout, and taped on his shoulder. "Excuse me, but would you mind." He turned his head towards her, flashing her with his vivid eyes; green. "Sure go ahead. I wouldn't want to be anywhere near France either." She gulped, feeling her heart race as she silently panicked and sat down. He had been a nation?! Maybe it wasn't him! No, it had to have been him; he had the same eyes, the same hair, the same face, the same everything!

**_*after the meeting*_**

Nyidia let out a breath. This meeting had been exhausting! Nothing but some big creepy guy smiling, France making dirty comments, China trying to pacify people with food, America shouting about what a hero he was, and Germany shouting about what an idiot…well, everyone….was. Some poor guy at the end tried to say something, but no one seemed to hear him. And through all of that, England's eyes never left her. He just kept staring at her with this puzzled expression on his face. She could actually feel her blood pressure rising! '_I'll just hurry up and get out of here and back to my hotel. No muss, no fuss, no coconuts.'_ She started to speed-walk towards the door until a hand caught her wrist. "Hey, hold up Nyidia." The thickly accented voice flowed to her ears, making her flinch; of all the people in the room. She turned around and was immediately entranced by the green in his eyes. She felt her heart skip just as it had done about 300 years ago. "I noticed you seemed to be having a rubbish time, and I can't really blame you honestly. Why don't you let me make it up to you? I was about to go on a walk and enjoy the one day it's not raining in my home. Would you like to join me?

_ 'Say no, say no, say no, say no…' _ "Sure, sounds nice." _'Damnit!' _England smiled brightly. "Excellent!" he exclaimed, offering her his arm. "Shall we?" Nyidia blushed and took it. What on earth had she gotten herself into now!?

**_*later*_**

Nyidia chatted cheerfully. She was actually having a surprisingly good time. Arthur was stuffy and a bit cocky, yes, but he was a good man once you got past his rough edges. In fact she found herself becoming rather fond of this nation rather quickly.

And the feeling was more than mutual. She was smart, funny, sweet, but unbelievably sarcastic all at the same time. England knew he'd seen that pretty face somewhere before, he just couldn't quite place it. But a gentleman never forgets such a lovely young woman.

His eyes bore into her. "O-kay, what is it?" "I have met you somewhere before; it's driving me crazy!" Nyadia's eyes widened. Happy time gone. Her panic made her heart race as she tried to find a way to get out of this. "I really should get back to my hotel; I have a lot of paperwork to do."

Arthur's heart sank. "Ye-yes, of course… please allow me to escort you there." She smiled at him. She just couldn't turn him down when he was being all sweet and gentleman-like.

**_*back at the hotel lobby (sorry there are way too many of these. Yay time jumps! _****_J)*_**

They laughed and joked the whole walk their, Arthur being careful to avoid the topic of his déjà vu since that seemed to be what set her off. They were both a little sad when they reached their destination. "Might I ask you a bit of a favor, Nyidia?" "Of course, Arthur, what is it?" His face progressively got redder and he seemed to refuse to look her in the eyes. "Well…um…I was wondering…if perhaps….if you're not too busy of course…if we could meet up again…you know something outside of business?" "ummm…yeah…sure…"

Arthur's head shot up. "R-really!?" Nyidia nodded. "So…tomorrow; five o'clock?" "Sounds good." Arthur cleared his throat, regained his composure, and turned to leave. "Well then, I suppose I'll see you then." She chuckled at his tsundre front. "Bye bye, Arthur."


End file.
